StorySinging, Hp Edition
by Mysterious Sunshine
Summary: experience the magical story of Harry Potter through the medium of Today's hottest songs. bring your Ipod/mp3 player, your singing voice, and join the potter characters in a world of music.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hello guys, I got a few new and refreshing ideas that I wanted to try out. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to break out the Ipod library or youtube, pull up the Karaoke version of Roar by Katy Perry, and rock out

Disclaimer- I do not own The song Roar by Katy Perry or the book series Harry Potter by J.K Rowling. So don't sue me.

I used to sit alone under the stairs.

Always hearing that nobody cares

Got treated violently

I took it silently

I never knew that I was more than this

More than just a burden of a kid

I truly had nothing

But I stoodfor everything

I saw the train, I hopped on board

I don't care about that stupid dark lord

I met a friend we shared a snack

I keep smiling cause I won't go back

We pull up slow into the station

Enough smiles to light the nation

We row smoothly, I see my home

I got the heart of a Gryffindor, hear me roar

Life is what you make it, I'll take it by the horns

Cause I am a wizard boy

Yes I am you can never shake me

I'll make me believ that

I am a wizard boy

oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

I am a wizard boy

I carry this impossible task

No one's expecting me to last

But I keep on fighting,

wand flashing like lightning

I saw the train, I hopped on board

I don't care about that stupid dark lord

I met a friend we shared a snack

I keep smiling cause I won't go back

We pull up slow into the station

Enough smiles to light the nation

We row smoothly, I see my home

I got the heart of a Gryffindor, hear me roar

Life is what you make it, I'll take it by the horns

Cause I am a wizard boy

Yes I am you can never shake me

I'll make me believ that

I am a wizard boy

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

I am a wizard boy

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

I am a wizard boy

Oo oo oo oo oo

I got the heart of a Gryffindor, hear me roar

Life is what you make it, I'll take it by the horns

Cause I am a wizard boy

Yes I am you can never shake me

I'll make me believ that

I am a wizard boy

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo oo

I am a wizard boy

Yeah

Cause I am a wizard boy

A Gryffindor

Cause I am a wizard boy

a/n- Please review and let me know what you think. If this is hard to read, just drop a line and I will try to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- Hey guys, this is the second installment. Enjoy!.

Disclaimer- I do not own the song "Do You Wanna Build A snowman?" from the movie Frozen nor do I own Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

Mum! Dad!

Do you wanna be my parents?

C'mon please be awake

We never ever get to play

Let's spend a day fishing on the lake

We could have been best buddies

But you are gone

I wish you could tell me why

Do you wanna be my parents?

Pleas, just be my parents

Vernon- Get in here boy!

Ok, bye

Do you wanna be my parents?

So you can see how much I've grown

I'm on the Gryffindor quiddich team

It's like a dream one I've never known (I love it)

It gets a little hard

All the stuff I do

to help save the school (SWISH FLICK, SWISH FLICK, SWISH FLICK)

Mum… Dad?

Can you even hear me?

Please, I need your help

Voldemort is getting strong

I can't go on, please find somebody else

I'm only just a boy, not the chosen one

What do they want from Me?

Do you wanna be my parents…

A/n- Thanks for reading/singing. Please review. Also, if you would like to suggest a song you want to be turned into a parody, comment that to and I will see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I started college about two weeks ago and it's been overly hectic. Anyway, I decided it was time for a little love song from the POV of our favorite lanky red-head.

Disclaimer- I do not own _We Are Young_ by F.U.N nor do I own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

Give me a moment I

I've seemed to have lost my brain

I left it in the dorm along with feelings of being sane

Oh look, here she comes walking, down the corridor

With that stupid Krum, what is she walking with him for? I

I feel like I am such an idiot

Why didn't I just ask her sooner?

With my carelessness and harmful phrase

And her delicate and thoughtful ways

It's kind of hard to measure

So I guess tonight, the ball dropped and I have to admit

That I am so

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, I've had enough can't you see?

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, it is so tough to be

Now I understand, I'm not your man

But c'mon, stupid Krum?

You could do way better than that

Now it's time to dance,

Look at his dumb prance

But I guess I'm only jealously

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, I've had enough can't you see?

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, it is so tough to be

In love love love tonight

In love love love tonight

In love love love tonight

In love love love tonight

You've got a wondrous smile

You're so worth my while

That's why I'm in love tonight

You show me magical things

And my heart, it sings

That is why I'm in love

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, I've had enough can't you see?

In love

Hermione

I admit that I'm in love, it is so tough to be

So I guess tonight the ball dropped and I have to admit

That I am so in love

A/n- Good? Bad? Obnoxiously horrible? Heart-stoppingly wonderful? Please, please review and let me know what you think. Also, I am taking song request so feel free to throw them out there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello. It's been a while, but creative minds can't take a break forever. Neither can your beautiful voices so break out the IPods and get jammin on this new parody from Snape's perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K Rowling or Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

Blank Heart

when I saw you in the park, your auburn hair was so beautiful

swinging, flying in an ark, and you took a toll I said

o my god, you're a witch

you are full of magic

can't you see what this is

then your sister said I was, nothin but a liar, a creep

hogwarts letters came to us, and with in a few weeks

here we are, on platform

climb in the train, Uniform

time for our adventure, ( as we here the horn)

so it's gonna be some magic

And I'll live a better life

Got my best friend with me

she'll always be at my side

united by the hate of

Potter and Black a like

we are the golden duo, no one can deny

and we have seven years

to go and make our mark

we'll start it right now, with a golde and red spark

united by the hate of

Potter and Black we are

it's time for my brand new life

without a blank heart

Standin in line I hear the hat shout out Gryffindor

then Slytherin for me, what did fate do this for

o my god, we're apart

we're off to a rocky start

How am I supposed to push through, it's hard

years progress and we separate, from our earlier ideals

call you mudblood then you hate

me forever and I

feel so lost, take me back

but you won't here any of that

fall in love with friend of Black's, (now I'm a death eater, that's a fact)

It was gonna be some magic

And I was gonna live a better life

promised to be there for me

and always be at my side

we were the perfect duo

till fate tore us apart

got sorted into bravery

And I'm cunning an smart

so I said one bad word,

and I ruined my whole life

fell in love with james,

That cut me like a knife

didn't know I'd get so angry, to clue in the lord of dark

and now you lay dead Lily, with my blank heart

I only want some if it's poisoned

can't live a life I ruin with my choices

I only want some if it's poisoned

I'll save your son the only redeeming choice is

so I'll spend the rest of my life, making up for whatI've done

and even though I hate him, he is your only son

My patronus still gallops, As I watche him in fear

and I remember your beauty

and heart like a deer

So I stand in the battle, And sorry he must die

Dumbledore had the sattle, nothing to do from him or I

as I die from the venom

can't help but give a start

As I die slowly

of my blank heart

A/n: Review pleas? You know you want to.


End file.
